scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kids' CBC/Sesame Street
Cast * The Cat in the Hat (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) as Big Bird * Olie Polie (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Elmo * Rattles (from Arthur) as Oscar the Grouch * Max (from Dragon Tales) as Bert * Enrique (from Dragon Tales) as Ernie * Max (from Monster Math Squad) as Cookie Monster * Rooney Doodle (from The Doodlebops) as Grover * Emily Elizabeth (from Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Prairie Dawn * Mr. Ratburn (from Arthur) as Count von Count * Sally (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) as Zoe * Deedee Doodle (from The Doodlebops) as Rosita * Ord (from Dragon Tales) as Telly Monster * Arthur Read (from Arthur) as Baby Bear * Pinky (from Pinky Dinky Doo) as Abby Cadabby * Clifford (from Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Snuffy * Bruce (from The Mighty Jungle) as Horatio the Elephant * Lowly Worm (from Busytown Mysteries) as Slimey the Worm * GT (from Turbo Dogs) as Herry Monster * Spot (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Barkley * Baby Kate (from Arthur) as Baby Natasha * Chunk Squarey (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Hoots the Owl * Babu (from The Mighty Jungle) as Guy Smiley * Jim (from Lunar Jim) as Sherlock Hemlock * Napkin Man (from The Adventures of Napkin Man!) as Forgetful Jones * Thing One and Thing Two (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) as Two-Headed Monster * Nicholas Biscuit (from Pinky Dinky Doo) as The Amazing Mumford * Gloomius Maximus (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Frazzle * Rex (from Animal Mechanicals) as Biff * Komodo (from Animal Mechanicals) as Sully * Huckle Cat (from Busytown Mysteries) as Murray Monster * Mary Moo Cow (from Arthur) as Gladys the Cow * Pal (from Arthur) as Buster the Horse * Sally Cat (from Busytown Mysteries) as Lulu * Buster Baxter (from Arthur) as Benny Rabbit * Binky Barnes (from Arthur) as The Big Bad Wolf * Poko, Bibi and Minus (from Poko) as The Three Little Pigs * Jazzi, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Foo, Custard and B. B. Jammies (from The Save-Ums) as Honkers * Sasquatch (from Animal Mechanicals) as Dinger * Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green (from Rolie Polie Olie) as The Martians * Tweet (from Chirp) as Little Bird * Ed Crosswire (from Arthur) as Mr. Johnson * Molly MacDonald (from Arthur) as Grundgetta * Gofrette (from Gofrette) as Papa Bear * Ellie Coptor (from Gofrette) as Mama Bear * D.W. Read (from Arthur) as Curly Bear * Unicorn (from Animal Mechanicals) as Ovejita * Goo (from Monster Math Squad) as Stinky the Stinkweed * Wonder Red (from Super Why) as Googel * Princess Presto (from Super Why) as Phoebe * Super Why (from Super Why) as Narf * Alpha Pig (from Super Why) as Mel * Louis the Trumpet (from Razzberry Jazzberry Jam) as Little Chrissy * R.C., Buddy and Krupa (from Razzberry Jazzberry Jam) as The Alphabeats * Winston (from The Save-Ums) as Little Jerry * Andre (from The Save-Ums) as Big Jeffy * Tony (from The Save-Ums) as Chrissy * Sal (from The Save-Ums) as Rockin' Richard * Moe Doodle (from The Doodlebops) as Maurice Monster * Cam (from Turbo Dogs) as Harvey Monster * Nick (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) as Kingston Livingston III * David Read (from Arthur) as Humphrey * Jane Read (from Arthur) as Ingrid * Bus Driver Bob (from The Doodlebops) as Bruno the Trashman * Island Owl (from Animal Mechanicals) as Sherry Netherland * Lily (from Monster Math Squad) as Merry Monster * Audio Murphy (from The Doodlebops) as Chicago the Lion * Dezadore (from Bo on the Go!) as Wolfgang the Seal * Muffy (from Arthur) as Roxie Marie * Webby (from Super Why) as Placido Flamingo * Fudge (from Gofrette) as Jackman Wolf * TED (from Lunar Jim) as Harvey Kneeslapper * Rhonda (from The Mighty Jungle) as Deena * Fern (from Arthur) as Pearl * The Bandied Legged Bubble Brain Booby Bird (from The Doodlebops) as Poco Loco * Anna Phylaxis (from Arthur) as Miss Finch * Grandma Thora (from Arthur) as Madame Chairbird * Mr. Percy Polie (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Daddy Dodo * Mrs. Polina Polie (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Mommy Dodo * Mudge (from The Doodlebops) as Donnie Dodo * Sue Ellen Armstrong (from Arthur) as Marie Dodo * Jazzmin, Jumping Judy, Mazz and Mr. Moosehead (from The Doodlebops) as Board of Birds * Grant the Ant (from What's Your News?) as Bug * Francine (from Arthur) as Grizzy * JJ (from JiggiJump) as Stuckweed * Woofster (from Super Why), Nemo (from Arthur), Antony the Anteater (from What's Your News?), Pig Will (from Busytown Mysteries), Monkey (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) and Bookaboo (from Bookaboo) as Pesties * Screwy (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Grouch Mayor * Zak (from Dragon Tales) as Iago the Donkey * Wheezie (from Dragon Tales) as Lassie the Goat * T-Bone (from Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Don Music * Quetzal (from Dragon Tales) as Leo the Party Monster * Billy Bevel (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Roosevelt Franklin * Bonita Jaquita Bevel (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother * Chirp and Squawk (from Chirp) as Joey and Davey Monkey * Nadine Flumberghast, Prunella Deegan and Catherine Frensky (from Arthur) as The Oinker Sisters * Zowie Polie, Polie Anna and Pollie Pi (from Rolie Polie Olie) as The Squirrelles